


La Cucina [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Caretaking, Comfort Food, Fluff, Food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turns around and Castiel is picking through the jars, turning them over carefully to read the labels, totally engrossed. Dean watches him.</p><p>    "Is there," Dean says, "uh, anything in there you like?" Castiel looks up at him and then back at the apples, sitting in a basket on the counter in their golden skins, ripe and pretty. Castiel smiles up at Dean.</p><p>    "I don’t know yet," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Cucina [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La cucina.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280854) by [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed). 



** **

**Title** : [La Cucina](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1280854)

 **Author** : [Orange_crushed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed)

 **Reader/Podcover:** [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

 **Rating** : G

 **Tags** : Fluff, Food, Comfort Food, caretaking, Season 9, AU- Canon divergent

 **Summary** :   Dean turns around and Castiel is picking through the jars, turning them over carefully to read the labels, totally engrossed. Dean watches him.  
  
    "Is there," Dean says, "uh, anything in there you like?" Castiel looks up at him and then back at the apples, sitting in a basket on the counter in their golden skins, ripe and pretty. Castiel smiles up at Dean.  
  
    "I don’t know yet," he says.

 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t28vtidcev6vlvq/SPN_La_Cucina_mp3.zip)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xikrjp56p848it4/SPN_La_Cucina_m4b.zip)


End file.
